Fixing the HomeWork Problem
by Lord Sergeant Sarcasm
Summary: Zim forgets to do his homework, and Mrs. Bitters wont take it any longer. Zim must plans. So much plan he will do. So much!


"Alright class, turn in your homework." Miss Bitters ordered. Everyone began pulling homework out of their backpacks with a sigh. Everyone but Zim. He glance around, he did not have this work of the home. He looked to the human next to him.

"Pfff." The kid, PigBoy, looked his way, "What homework is the teaching unit talking about?" PigBoy glared at Zim, hating being his desk nieghbor.

"The math problem we had two days to do." he paused and added a comment, "They were pretty hard." Zim paled, he did not do this work. He looked at Miss Bitters, she was now going around, glance at everyone's papers. Telling the students holding their papers up what their grade was. She was at Dib's desk now, she was eyeing the glasses wearing boy.

"Dib gets an A." Sighing was heard. Of course Dib, the child of a scientist, could answer all this terribly hard question right. Miss Bitter looks up from the Dib's paper and looks toward Dib, "Good work." The glared all around the room, "Now what see what the rest of you doom children have done a least this well!" She screetched, handing Dib his paper back. All students looked at their papers and groaned. Zim took out his math book and tried to get at least have the work done, _Curse the retched human math system!_ He thought to himself as he scibbled down answers. What he didn't see was a dark shadow looming over him.

"ZIM!" He jmped, ropping his pencil, "You had two days to finish these equations, and you starte two seconds ago." Zim glanced nerviusly at his Doomy teacher

"Thank you...?"

"I am not complimenting you! You are the worst student I've had in the past 30 years, and I've had many bad students. I am go-" Some one snickered in the back, making a comment about Miss Bitters age. Sadly for the child, she heared him. She spun around quickly and pointed at the kid, "YOU! To the underground class rooms. NOW!" Then the child's desk went under. Some girl screamed- "Jimmy!" but it was to late, his desk reappeared empty.

Zim sat wishing that the comotion with Jimmy had made Bitters forget about him. It didn't, she turned back to him, now in a worse mood. "Ask I was saying- I am going to send your parents a letter, requesting that they com see me, about your problems in school." Zim didn't know weather to be glad this was his punishment, or be scared about his robo-parent making a scene like they did on parent teacher night. He would have to wai to find out.

After school Zim walked home grummbling to himself, letter in hand. Dib ran up to him, "How ar you going to fix your stupid robot parents in time for after school tomorrow, alien scum?" Dib smiled in victory, maybe Miss Bitter would finally notice something wrong about Zim- like the fact that he's an _ALIEN. _

Zim glared at Dib. "My parent's a NORMAL!" He yelled, "And they will be one their best behavior tomorrow, Dib-stink." he spat before running off. He had so much work to do. So much!

Dib watched Zim run off. He was glad Zim was so worried about his parents meeting Miss Bitters personaly. It made the boy grin with glee, then his sister walked up. She to one look at his smiling face, "Weirdo..." She said before walking off without him. Dib frowned at his sisters statement, but followed after her.

Back at Zim's base...

"What am I going to do Gir?" Zim screamed, his hands waving maddly in the air. Gir sat on the ground, watching his beloved master freakout. "The roboparents are to unperdictable! And the Bitter-human is very vigalent! She will surely notice how different they are. Then she notice me even more! Zim must stay unoticable at all costs!" He ran down to his lab, screaming all the way. He had so many things to fix and screw in! So many!

At school next day...

"Zim are parents coming to see me after school lets out?" Miss Btters growled.

"Yes Ma'am." He answered calmly. Dib glared.

After school...

Zim sat in Miss Bitters classroom, waiting for his "parents" to show up. It had been five mintues.

"Are your parents really coming Zim?" She hissed. Zim looked up at his scary teacher neviously. "Well...?" There was a knock at the door. "Come in" She hissed some more from her desk. Zim and her watched the door about, in walked a police man. Bitters glared, "Why is the meaning of this you are not his paents!" She pointed at Zim.

"Is a boy here named Zim?" The police man asked. Zim finally spoke up.

"Yes, I am here." The police man looked at him sadly.

"Your parents just died." Zim looked super shocked and sad. Miss Bitter still glared at them both.

"How?" She yelled, she was no happy having waited for dead people to show up.

"They were walking down the street when the where hit buy an out of control ice cream truck." the police said, "We lose a lot of nice people that way." he brushed at tear away. Zim put his face in his hands, the police man patted his back. "It's okay son. Your aunt," the man looked at a peice of paper, "Judy, is going to come live with you." Zim sniffed, never moving his hands from his face. He looked to be crying. Miss Bitters looked at Zim, _still _glaring.

"You are excused _this_ time Zim. And only _this_ time, I am not happy that your parents died," She wasn't sad either, "but there is no point in waiting for them to show up when we no they never will. _Just go home._" She said the last part threw clinched teeth. Stupid Zim-Parents wasting her time. The police man smiled at Bitters.

"I'll walk the boy home ma'ma." He said nicely.

"I don't care. Hurry up and leave." The mankept smiling, pulling a seemimgly trouble Zim with him out the door. They walked down the hallways and out of the school. Once a couple blocks away, Zim finaly pulled his hands away from his face. He was smiling, he looked to the police man.

"You did a great job in not screwing this up, Gir." He said. The police man looked at him, his voice changing to a high pitched on.

"Did I really?" It asked happily.

"Yes, yes you did."

"Yay." and Gir/police man began giggling. Zim got caught up in the laughing to and did his evil crazy laugh.

And Zim made sure to always steal someone else homework from then on, so that he would never half to come up with some plot to fool his mean teaching unit.

**END.**

-(author's note)-

So I think I did pretty well, for a short story I wasn't even trying to do. I had actuaully planned on doing something else but I couldn't get it right and some how it turned in to _this_. I hope you like it! R&R if you can and feel capable!


End file.
